oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hand in the Sand/Quick guide
Details 17 Thieving *Level 49 Crafting (Not Boostable) |items=*A regular beer (obtainable during quest) *About 150 coins *Two empty vials *Redberries *White berries *A Lantern lens *5 earth runes * A Bucket of sand *Access to fairy rings is a big help, but if not, teleports and moving your house to Brimhaven (needs 40 Construction) and using the spirit trees will also help. Teleportation jewellery: A ring of dueling and a charged amulet of glory will be very useful running back forth between Yanille and Brimhaven, or house teleports and scrolls of redirection}} Walkthrough Sandy Hand Items needed: A Beer *Talk to Bert in Yanille, in the house next to the POH Portal to get a Sandy hand. *Talk to Guard Captain in the Dragon Inn, South of Bert's House. *Ring the Bell at the Wizards' Guild (outside near Eastern doors), and talk to Zavistic Rarve, who will take the Hand. if started Zogre Flesh Eaters Sandy the Slavedriver *Talk to Bert to get Bert's rota. *Travel to Brimhaven and find Sandy in a small house south of The Shrimp and Parrot restaurant. *Search Sandy's Desk to get: Sandy's rota. *'Pickpocket' Sandy until you get Sand. Truth Serum Items needed: 2 Vials, a Lantern lens, Redberries and White berries *Travel back to Yanille, Talk to Bert to receive A magic scroll. *Ring the Bell just outside the Wizards' Guild and talk to Zavistic Rarve again to receive a Magical orb. *Talk to Zavistic Rarve again. (2-4-1 if started Zogre Flesh Eaters) *Talk to Betty in Port Sarim magic shop for a Bottled water. *Add Redberries, then White berries (in that order) to the Bottled water in order to get a Pink dye. *Dye the Lantern lens to get a Rose tinted lens. *Talk to Betty again so she puts the vial on the counter. *Go stand in the doorway and "use" the lens on the counter to get a Truth serum. *Talk to Betty one last time. Sandy Truth-Be-Told *Travel to Brimhaven and talk to Sandy. **Select an option until you distract him, and use the Truth serum on Sandy's Coffee Mug. *Activate the Magical orb and talk to Sandy again. Be sure to click every option. And Sandy said, "Drat-foiled again!" Items needed: 5 Earth runes and a Bucket of sand *Travel to Yanille and Ring the Bell at the Wizards' Guild to talk to Zavistic Rarve. if started Zogre Flesh Eaters *Talk to Zavistic Rarve again to get a cut scene. if started Zogre Flesh Eaters) *Travel to Entrana (Deposit combat items) and talk to Mazion at the sandpit to get a Wizard's head. *Travel to Yanille, Ring the Bell and talk to Zavistic Rarve. *Quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest point *1,000 Thieving experience *9,000 Crafting experience *Able to buy pink dye from Betty *A secret reward from Bert - He will ship 84 buckets of sand to your bank if you talk to him after the quest. This can be done once per day (UTC).